


eternal

by ravioli_jesus



Series: grey [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Ben Solo, Gen, Kyber Crystals (Star Wars), Mentioned Rey (Star Wars), Post-Battle of Exegol, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sith Eternal - Freeform, don't get comfy though, im nice to ben in this one, oc is angry and rightfully so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioli_jesus/pseuds/ravioli_jesus
Summary: She is alone once more.She turns to the surface, on a new mission.Step one: Find a ship.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Original Female Character(s)
Series: grey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093943





	eternal

“Inspired by the concept of a Force dyad, the rule mandated that only two Sith Lords could exist at any given time: a master to represent the power of the dark side of the Force, and an apprentice to train under the master and one day fulfill their role.”

“Vader had redeemed himself and became Anakin Skywalker once again, declaring that Luke was right that there had still been good in him, before he died. Anakin's actions had brought balance to the Force, by destroying the Sith[43] as he had been prophesied to do,[23] and by ending the Rule of Two.[43]”

“In addition, the Sith Eternal raised a generation of children not only to embody the cult's values, but to serve as elite soldiers, officers and fleet technicians in their military. Although they were not strong with the Force, the new generation was just as devoted to the dark side as the one that preceded them, and believed that the galaxy was theirs to rule by cosmic right.”

“  
Peace is a lie. There is only passion.  
Through passion I gain strength.  
Through strength I gain power.  
Through power I gain victory.  
Through victory my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me.  
“

The First Order had lost and the Final Order had collapsed in its mooring, and the survivors were few and far between. The Emperor had failed. His grandchild had fled the scene with her friends. The Knights of Ren were dead.

Priyah’s ears rang as she surveyed the damage before her. Even she knows when to accept defeat, when the casualties and opposing odds are piled sky-high. The last of the citizen’s fleet enters hyperspace above her, shaking the rubble. Priyah sighs and sets her shoulders. Time to search for her crewmates.

But first, survey the damage in the citadel.

Her footsteps echo in the tall passages. She hardly dares to breathe too loud, for it might disturb the baited silence shrouding the temple, like the entire planet is holding its breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

She turns the corner to find bodies.

Knights of Ren, she presumes, slaughtered by their own master. Had she not been topside during the battle, Priyah could only assume that her body would lay with them.  
She stoops to gather their weapons.

The sheer amount of kyber humming on her belt is unsettling. She vows to dispose of them as soon as possible, after studying them, of course. 

On Exegol, for decades, there was a population of loyalists to Emperor Palpatine; almost none were force-sensitive, but those who showed potential were taken by the Emperor and trained in the way of the Sith. Priyah could remember the envy on her friend’s faces when she was summoned. The pride on her mother’s face. Even during her military training, surrounded by kids she had known from birth, there was an air of superiority about her.

Priyah supposed that was why she was never let off Exegol. 

The main chamber smells of ozone and sweat, and something dead and decaying. The decay was coming from the Emperor - or whatever was left of him and his setup - and so was the rot of death, but she senses there is a different presence surrounding her. Not the Emperor, not his predecessors either. 

Nothing evil. Just… curious.

There is nothing left of the Emperor. His throne is empty (Priyah fights the urge to sit) and the apparatus supporting him is destroyed. 

She is angry. Vengeance weaves around her, stirring up the air. Her teacher is gone, destroyed by his own flesh and blood. The girl. Rey. 

Rey, she spits the name, as if it tastes vile. What an honor it would be, she thinks, to be the granddaughter of a legend. The power she could wield. Ungrateful. Blind.  
Nothing like the legacy of a Sith Eternal founder.

Priyah’s grandmother was favored by the Emperor, her mother a tool used to collapse Skywalker’s precious academy and recruit Kylo Ren. Priyah? What is Priyah without the Emperor?

She had to work like a dog, every day, to even grasp a fraction of Rey’s natural ability. What Priyah wouldn’t give… 

Her seething must have invited someone to her little party. Priyah could sense someone watching her shoulders lift with each breath, but when she turns, no one is there.  
“Show yourself,” she demands, hand slipping to her belt. Her voice rasps. Her lungs ache from smoke inhalation from the battle, but she can deal with it later. One problem at a time. 

A shape forms, tinted blue like most force ghosts. Priyah vaguely recognizes him, but she would know his voice anywhere.

“Priyah Novak,” he says, and her world tilts. “Do not mourn for the dead.”

“Lord Ren.” She sinks to one knee.

The ghost of Kylo Ren approaches her. He sighs. “Do not bow for me. I’ve done nothing.”

Priyah scrambles to her feet, eyes narrow. “But- my lord-”

“Emperor Palpatine is dead. It’s time to let old things die.”

“Even you, my lord?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t get that pleasure.” Lord Ren surveys the room and the damage done. His gaze lands on the weapons on her belt. “I have a job for you, if you choose to accept.”

“Yes, my lord?”

“Okay, job number one: stop calling me that. My name is Ben.”

Priyah’s gaze drops to her shoes. “Yes?”

“Number two: forget the survivors. They are weak and will die within hours. Find a ship. Go to Ajan Kloss, deliver those weapons to Rey.”

Her heart stops. “But-”

“The force wills it, child.”

“But she killed you. She killed Master Palpatine, she destroyed my people.” Priyah is shouting, her eyes sting with unshed tears. The fury is back. “Are you crazy? She will kill me.”

“Priyah.”

Lor- Ben’s voice is firm, and she stops where her shoes were kicking up dust in her furious pacing. 

“You remember the Sith code?”

Priyah bows her head. “Yes, s- Ben.”

“Your passion is good. Embrace it. But do not let your anger control you.”

“Master Palpatine said-”

“I know what he said. I know what you were taught.” Ben’s voice softens with… what is that, pity? Gross. “He was wrong.”

“Anger does not solve my problems,” Priyah says, and she believes it, really, but it’s so easy to be angry. Almost too easy.

“Rey knows to expect you, Priyah. Her and her friends will greet you. Convince them not to kill you, but do not forget your code.”

Priyah bows her head. “Yes.”

She feels a phantom touch on the crown of her head, and then the presence leaves. 

She is alone once more. 

She turns to the surface, on a new mission.

Step one: Find a ship.

**Author's Note:**

> gbherfnfd okay first work on ao3 i think i did this right
> 
> references from wookieepedia


End file.
